Concrete Angel
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Ally's Dad left her Mom, her Mom started going crazy. Then to make things worse her older brother Dallas died. Then her Mom began to abuse her. Then Ally started to get bullied at school by everyone! Including her old friends Trish & Dez. Then one day, she meets a guy called Austin who becomes her bestfriend. But are things going to get better or worse?
1. The Abuse Begins

**My NEW Austin & Ally story! :D **

**Think you guys may know what this story is about ;) **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****I got in from school as usual and immedeatly ran upstairs into my older brother's bedroom to make sure he was okay. You see, he'd caught a disease and ever since our Dad left us on our own, our Mom's been drinking and smoking. She's never really cared about us ever since that. She just yell's at us and ignores us. We have to look after our self's _ALL _the time.

But ever since my brother, Dallas, fell ill she hasn't cared. So I've sneaking in and out of the house to fetch him medicine and other things because my Mom is to bone idol to do anything. I've even have to get food and drink for us both! My room is next to Dallas's room and one day while my Mom was out buying drink and cigarette's for herself, we knocked down a part of the wall and put a door in quickly without her noticing. So if we wanted, we can go into eachother's room without going across the corridor and her hearing us. Other wise she'd come out of her room and knock the seven bells out of us.

But anyway, lately I have been having to ditch my friends, Trish and Dez, to look after Dallas to make sure he says alive. I'd of took him to the doctor's but it's so far away, we don't have a car and lately I've had no money to get a taxi anywhere! And the bus driver's won't let us on the bus with him. So.. I'm doing my best. I've just been paying more attention in Science and been asking my teacher what to do and what not to do. She said she'd keep her mouth shut about everything which is good.

So when I got home, I brought him up something to eat and drink quickly. Along with some medicine. When he was in his bed, he struggled to sit up, so I helped him and put about 3 pillows behind him so he could sit up properly. "There you go.." I said taking my hand from behind him. "Thanks.." Dallas said weakly. I then gave him so medicine. "Your a great little sister.." He said smiling weakly with his eyes half closed. I smiled "Thanks, and your a great older brother," I say sitting on the edge of his bed next to him "You know.. When you aren't bed ridden." We both laughed a little.

A few minutes later, I'd been downstairs and washed the plates and cups and put them away. Then I went back upstairs with a glass of water for him. When I got into his room, I dropped the glass. He'd shut his eye's and he looked like he was dead. "Dallas!" I said running over to him. I started to shake him gently to see if he'd wake up. But he wouldn't. Tears then began to stream down my face "Dallas.. Wake up.." I felt his heart beat. Nothing. He wasn't breathing or anything. He's dead.

I then basically collapsed onto the floor crying. Then Mom came walking in. "What on earth is going on up here?!" She asked almost shouting. I looked up at her "D-Dallas.." I say barely being able to speak. She sighed, she went to go walk out of the room. "He's dead mom!" I shouted. She then stepped into the room again. "What." she said angry. "You heard me!" I said standing up and waking to her "If you'd of cared and took him to a doctor when I said, he'd still be here!" All of a sudden she then slapped me. "I did not do this.." She said. "Didn't say you did!" I said "If you'd of took him to the doctor's.. I'm just saying. Or if you left instead of Dad."

As I went to go walk away, she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. She spun me around and grabbed me by the arms, causing to nip them. It hurt.. It felt like they were about to bleed and bruise. "Mom.. Your hurting me!" I said. "I'm gonna show you what it's like to be hurt! And the pain I went through when your dad left!" She said gritting her teeth. She then flung me across the room and began to beat me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon. **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 2! :D **

**Bearing in mind, Austin & Ally haven't met yet! :D **


	2. There's The Bully's, Then There's Austin

**3 REVIEWS OR MORE & I'LL CONTINUE! :D**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****-2 Years Later-

So it's been two years. I am now 15. Ever since Dallas died, my Mom has been abusing me brutally Almost til the point of death.. It hurts alot but I've gotten use to it really. Also, I have no friends anymore. Everyone hates me. I would have Trish and Dez as friends, but all of a sudden after my brother died they disappeared and I don't know where they've gone anymore. They haven't been in touch at all.

It's been getting worse and worse the abuse. It's hard to cover up the bruises on my arms and body. Sometimes even my face.. But luckily everyone thinks that it's from everyone pushing me over and hitting me. I thought that school would be a place where I could live without being hit and beaten apparently not. Now, I've started to cut. Nobody's noticed which is good.

I dragged myself out of bed and made myself go to school while my Mom was in the other room either sleeping, drinking or smoking. So I walked to school. On my way there a group of people in my grade walked by, looked at me, laughed and then one of them pushed me over where I landed into a pile of leaves. They laughed hard and walked away. I just sat there and gathered up my things that had spilt out from my bag and put them back in.

When I looked up I saw a kid from our school get out of her car. She was waving by to her Mom and hugged her, she smiled as she went into the school. I sighed before going into school. As I got in, I put my hood up and quickly ran to my locker. I was putting things in my locker when I saw a group of people coming towards me. So I quickly shut my locker and walked off quickly. but of course, one of the guys from the groups was in the other direction and grabbed me. "Whoa, whoa.. Ally, where are you going in such a rush?" he asked. "Where do you think?" I asked trying to get past. He stepped in my way. He then pushed me backwards, then someone pushed me forwards. They kept on doing that until the bell went. They then stopped, but threw me into a locker, I then slid down to the floor. "Don't go crying to anyone Ally.." One of the boys said bending down "No one will believe you. Your worthless.. The dirt on my shoe gets more respect than you.." He grinned then walked away.

As soon as the corridors cleared, I got up off the floor and ran to my class. I was late. That drawed attention to me. "Ally your late.." The teacher said sitting behind her desk. "S-sorry.." I said nervously. "Just take your seat.." She said looking away from me "And take off your hoodie." I sighed. As I walked to my seat someone tripped me up and I fell. Everyone laughed. "Alright, settle down class." The teacher said standing up "Ally get up and sit down.." I nodded. I then stood up and walked to my seat. "Take your jacket off I said Ally." The teacher repeated. I sighed and took it off.

Of course, that made my bruises and cuts exposed to everyone who could see, They then looked at me wide eyed and looked to the front. I just looked down at the desk and tried to focus. In the middle of class, the teacher walked by as we were doing work and I noticed that she looked at my arms. She stopped. Examined my arms. So I grabbed my hoodie and put it on so she couldn't see. She then began to walk around the class again.

About an hour later, it was break time. As usual I went and sat at a bench all by myself. I just kept on hoping everyday that Trish and Dez would magically reappear. But they didn't. I watched everyone having fun together, and nobody at all sat with me on the bench with me. Then I looked to my right, I saw a blonde haired boy stood leaning against a tree looking at my direction. Was he looking at me? I looked behind me. Nobody there. Oh my god he's looking at me! He then began to walk over to me.

When he got over he sat next to me. I skooched a way from him. "Hey, it's okay.." He said "I'm not gonna hurt you." I looked at him "Who are you?" I asked "I've never seen you before.." He laughed "I'm Austin Moon," Austin said smiling "I'm new here.." That explained alot. "That explains why your talking to me.." I said. "How does it?" He asked. "Well, I'm Ally Dawson. Not a lot of people like me. Infact.. Nobody likes me. At all.." I said. "I know.." He said "I saw everyone bullying you this morning. And people told me to stay away from you.." I looked at him confused "Then why are you here?" I asked "Shouldn't you be with other people?" He smiled "No. I don't care what people think or say about you. I wanna be friends with you. You seem like a nice girl." Austin said. I smiled "Really?" I said blushing a little. He nodded "I'd love too.. What do you say?" He said scooting closer to me. I nodded "I'd like that!" I said. "Great!" Austin said.

For the rest of break me and Austin spent the whole time together. Luckily enough, we had almost every single class together! I was so happy that now I finally have a friend that accepts me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! **

**3 REVIEWS OR MORE & I'LL CONTINUE! :D**


	3. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****Throughout the rest of the next few weeks, me and Austin spent all of our time together. Even after school for about an hour or two. We laughed. I've never been so happy since Trish and Dez went missing. Also, there was people who pushed me about through today but Austin stuck up for me. I was happy about that. He didn't have to. I was use to it happening all the time.

Anyway, it was about 5 p.m. and i realized I had to be getting home. "I'll see you tomorrow Austin." I said smiling. As I went to walk away from grabbed my arm gently, "ow.." I said quietly. I didn't mean to say ow! "Sorry.." He said taking his hand off my arm "I didn't mean to hurt you.." I shook my head "You didn't, it's just I have a bruise on my arm." I said smiling nervously. "From what?" He asked. "Er.. Never mind.." I said. "Okay.." He said unsure "Want me to walk you home?" He asked. I nodded "Sure."

After about 15 minutes we arrived outside my house. "Well, this is it.." I said. "Wait.. You live here?" Austin asked. I nodded "why?" I asked. "I live next door at that house.." He pointed. I smiled "No way!" I said "Where's your bedroom? Maybe we could talk through our windows." He then pointed. Thank god! Our bedrooms were opposite eachother "No way! My bedroom's there aswell!" We then smiled and hugged before going into our house's.

As soon as I got in, I got shouted at. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" MY Mom asked whilst she punched me in the face "Get up stairs and out of my sight!" I then got up off the floor and ran upstairs.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****As I was about go into my house, I heard loud shouting coming from Ally's. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I heard a women's voice shout. I got more suspicious about it so, I left the front door and I walked to the front door. I looked discretely through the glass on the door and I saw Ally run upstairs and then her Mom walked into another room and shut the door.

I was beginning to get worried. Then there was a tap on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around. "Dallas!" I said jumping "Stop doing that! You scared me!" He put his hands up "Sorry.." He said "I just came to make sure that your doing okay with Ally.." I sighed "I don't even know what the heck I am supposed to be doing with her.." I said "Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely girl.. But I don't know why I am here..". "Your supposed to be protecting her from the danger she's in.." He told me. "What danger?" I asked. "You'll find out.." He said placing his hand on my shoulder "Your her guardian angel Austin, you need to keep her safe and alive.." I nodded "I know.." I said "But people can see me.. How am I gonna manage to get to Ally without her Mom seeing me?" I asked. Dallas then opened the door "Watch.." He said.

Her Mom then came to the door. She looked out the door, left to right and shut it. "She's the only one who can't see you Austin.." Dallas told me "Go on, go see Ally quick before it's to late!" He said. "Alright.." I said opening the door. "Don't fail this one Austin.." Dallas told me. "I won't.." I got in the house and shut the door.

I then slowly crept upstairs, even though I didn't have to if her Mom can't see me. (1) When I got upstairs, I went into Ally's room. And my heart sank. She was sat on the bed slowly running a blade across her wrist. I shut the door "ALLY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked quickly running over to her. She jumped. "Austin!" She said "you scared me!". "Your scaring me! What the heck's going on?!" I asked. "N-nothing.." I could tell she was lying. "Gimmie the blade.." I said holding out my hand. She shook her head no. "Ally, please.. I don't want you doing this just because of people bullying you..." She sighed and gave me it. I put it in my pocket and held out my hand again "And the rest.." I said. She sighed and went under her bed where she handed me a small box full of them. "Ally, what's going on?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

She took a deep breath "My Mom abuses me.." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "W-what?" I said shocked. "Sometime's so much that I nearly end up dead" She told me "The amount of times I have been in and out of hospital in the past 4 months is unbelievable.." I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly and comfortingly. Now I know why I was sent to protect her. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you while I am here.." I said. "That won't stop her.." She said. "Trust me, I'll stop her." I then kissed the top of her head. "Ally, I know I've only known you for a couple of weeks but you mean so much to me and I don't wanna loose you.". "I know, you mean so much to me too." She said.

I pulled away from the hug. At that point her Mom stormed into the room and I quickly rolled backwards behind the bed. "M-Mom.." Ally said scared. "Who are you talking to?!" She asked. "M-my friend.. Austin.." She said. "Ally, there is nobody here! Stop lying!" As she went to go hit Ally, I quickly made something go across the floor so she fell over. Ally jumped up quickly. Luckily she didn't see me do it. "Mom!" Ally said "Are you okay?!" Ally went to go help her up, but she pushed her away and got up. "Leave me.." Mrs Dawson then left the room slamming the door behind her.

Ally looked at me confused and I popped up from behind the bed and shrugged.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon **

**(1) Oooo.. Why can't Ally's mom see Austin?! And why is it only Ally can see him?! And only a limited amount of people can! oooooooo...**


	4. A Year Later & Enter Ratliff

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

******- 1 Year Later - **

****So it had been one year now ever since I've met Ally and being her 'guardian angel'. So far, I'd been doing a very very good job. Her Mom abused her less and people were beginning to like her more and more. Of course with the help of me. I protected her every single day from anyone who tried to hurt her.

A large group of people at school can see me. The one's who don't like Ally and the teacher's who aren't very faund of her. As for adults go, Ally's Mom DEFINANTLY cannot see me! Far as she's concerned Ally's getting braver. Which she is I guess. I think the only time's Ally gets hit by her Mom is if her Mom is really drunk, even then i still try to protect her. I do my best..

Ever since her older brother Dallas died, he'd asked me to watch over he because I've kinda done this thing before. Except, this time it's different.. I feel myself becoming even more closer and closer to Ally every single day. Like.. Almost like I am developing feelings for her. But, I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing. Ally hasn't suspected anything about me being who I am.

Every now and then Dallas would appear out of nowhere and scare the living day lights out of me to tell me things and see Ally, even though she can't see him.

Today, me and Ally decided to spend the whole day together seen as though it was a Saturday. Every day we'd spent together. We'd gone down to Miami beach. Seen as though we live in Miami.

We picked out a random spot on the beach and sat there a while. "So, do you want any ice cream?" Ally asked. I nodded "Sure," I reached into my pocket and got some money out "Here's some money towards it." She then pushed my hand back down "Don't worry, I'll pay. Just this once though!" She then smiled at me and quickly ran to the ice cream stand.

As I watched her, walk away I saw somebody on a skate board heading straight into Ally's direction. "Ally look out!" I shouted. But it was too late. The guy on the skateboard had gone smack bang into her and both of them went straight onto the floor. I quickly got up from where I was standing and ran to Ally. I held out my hands for her to grab onto and when she did I picked her up. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I am.." She said smiling a little "Best watch where I go from now on.."

The guy who was on the skateboard then came over. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He said "Are you okay?" I saw a huge smile creep up onto Ally's face. Okay.. I knew she had a crush on this guy! Straight away! Part of me felt.. Jealousy. "I-it's fine, I'm fine." Ally said smiling "I'm Ally by the way." She held out her hand and he shook it "Ratliff." Ratliff.. What a name Ratliff. "Cool name.." Ally said. Austin's a cool name..

"Thanks.." 'Ratliff' said smiling "Is this your boyfriend..?" He asked. Thank the heaven above, he can see me! Phew. "No." I said sternly "Friend. Bestfriend. More like an older brother.." I say putting my arm round her. I saw Ally look away sadly she then lifted her arm off around me "No your not my brother.." She said. "I know, it's just an expression.." I said. "I know.." She sighed "Nice to meet you anyway, Ratliff." He nodded "See ya." He said before skating away on his skate board.

I then turned to Ally "Look.. I'm sorry if I upset you.." I said. "No, you didn't.." She said "it's just when people mention brother's.. I kinda go into a fowl mood." I nodded "I understand.." I said. "No you don't, you've never had a older brother or sister die.". "That's cause I don't have any siblings.." I said. "Exactly." She said. "But I do know how you feel about the whole dead thing.." I told her. Why? Because I had to go through death let alone watch someone die! "No you don't!" she said almost yelling "You have no idea what it is like to loose someone close to you.." Does yourself count? "Ally, I know! I know!" I said "Just.. Please calm down.." i said. "Calm down?" Ally said before folding her arms.

All of a sudden she then started to ramble on and on and on. Which was getting on my nerves a little.. But she looked so cute when she was angry. Oh my god! Austin, shut up! You cannot be with her! For unknown reasons.. Which is quite stupid to be honest. Then I just lent in and I kissed her on the lips to shut her up.

Instead of her actually enjoying the kiss, because I was.. She pushed me away and slapped me. "Ally.." I said holding where she'd slapped. "I.. I can't believe you would do this!" She said. "Ally, look. Please! I just wanted to shut you up!" She then looked at me shocked "W-why didn't you tell me to shut up?" Ally asked. "I.. I don't know.. " I said fiddling with my fingers. She then began to walk off. "Ally, where are you going?!" I asked. "I need to think!" She said walking off.

Great.. I sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**Review please! :D **


	5. Don't Let Her Die

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

****After the little kiss incident, I just left Austin stood there on the beach. I cannot believe he did that! We're supposed to be bestfriends! Not boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, bestfriends don't kiss eachother like that.. Do they?

I'm not complaining. It was a good kiss.. Also my very first. Hehe. Anyway, when I left I just went to the nearby park and sat on the bench for a little while. Nobody was here except a couple of dog walkers. Which is how I like it. Peaceful. With a little noise.

Someone then sat next to me. When I looked, it was Ratliff. "Hey.." I said smiling. "Oh hey," He said turning to face me "I didn't realize it was you." We laughed a little. "Yeah, well it is..". "Thought you were at the beach?" He said confused. "Was, but I left.." I said frowning. "Why?" He asked. "Me and Austin had a little bit of a disagreement that's all. It was nothing." He nodded.

I sighed "I don't know whether to go home, or to stay out.." I said. "Well, that's up to you really isn't it?" Ratliff said. "Yeah.. I guess." I looked down. Then back up.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****I made my home. But on the way home I decided to walk through the park. Where I saw HIM. With HER. Grr.. He makes my blood boil. Then as I went to go walk over, I got pulled to the side. "Not now Dallas!" I said almost shouting. "Shh!" He said holding his finger to his lips "You don't want people thinking your weird..". "Er.. They're gonna think I am weird talking to somebody who is dead!" I said again almost shouting "That's if.. They can see me.." I looked around where some old women just gave me a weird look. I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear "There.. That way people won't give me strange looks.." I said turning to Dallas. He nodded.

"What do you want this time?" I asked. "Just to see how your doing.." He said "And to tell you something". "What?" I asked. "Someone's death date is due real soon.." Dallas said looking at me wide eyed. "W-who's?" I asked "A-ally's?" He shrugged "I just got told this morning. So I'd keep a close eye on her," He said "who's she with?" Dallas asked getting all protective. "Someone she met at the beach.." I said "Yeah, I kissed her and she went off on one." He looked like he was gonna kill me "You did what?!" He asked. "I know.. Mistake! Just needed to shut her up..." I said "Not like it meant anything.." I lied. What a total lie.

He nodded "Yeah well, keep a close eye on her.." Dallas said "Your doing a good job this time. Maybe this one won't die.." I got offended "Hey, I didn't mean for them to die! They all thought they could do stuff on their own!" I protested "But Ally knows she can't do stuff on her own.." I said. "Good, because if she dies. I will kill you.." I put my hand on his shoulder "Little too late there Dallas.." I said. I then removed my hand. "ALSO.. Nobody will EVER be able to see you again.. You'll be like me." Dallas said smiling. "Great.." I said "Bye Dallas." I said. He waved before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon! **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Ally Know's

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**- ONE WEEK LATER -**

****It's now been officially one week since Ally had been blanking Austin. She didn't want too.. It's just that after he kissed her she felt something, but she didn't want to of felt it because she didn't want to ruin their awesome friendship they both have!

Also,when he was around she felt so safe. Lately she hadn't been.. Ever since she'd been blanking Austin her Mom had been hitting her more hard. Maybe it was Karma? She doesn't know.. She'd been spending time with Ratliff. He was a great guy! He understood Ally aswell as Austin did! But she didn't feel as safe with him as she did with Austin.

So today, after school, Ally quickly ran out of the school doors and caught up to Austin. "Austin!" Ally called catching up to him. He turned around and looked surprised "Ally?" Austin said shocked. "Look, we need to talk.." She said breathless "I'm so sorry about ignoring you, it's just when you kissed me I was a little shocked.."

Austin then smiled slightly "It's okay." Austin said. Ally then smiled "so, are we okay?" Ally asked. He nodded "Of course we are!" They both then hugged. Both of them then stayed hugging for a long while not wanting to get out of it. But they did. "Wanna come round mine?" Austin asked. "Can't," Ally said "Got homework, lots of." Austin sighed "Well, I'll talk to you through my window okay tonight?" Austin said. "Sure," Ally said smiling "It'll be dark and my Mom won't be able to tell what I'm doing. She won't care anyway.."

Austin frowned and then smiled. "Cheer up!" Ally said hitting him in the arm "It'll be fine!". "I guess.." Austin said. "She doesn't hurt me as much as she use to," Ally told him "Thats ever since you've been around for the past 2 years, and I'm thankful.." Then, someone walked up to Ally and laughed at her. "What?" She said looking at him "Got a problem?" Ally said. "No" HE said "You've got a problem.."

Ally looked at him confused "How?" She asked. "Your stood all by yourself.." He said "Talking to yourself.." Austin's eye's then widened. he then got worried. Now it's only a matter of seconds before they start arguing about if I'm here or not. "Are you blind?" Ally asked "He's stood right there!" Ally pointed in the direction of Austin. He just shrugged. "No he's not.." The boy said "Hey," He said pulling a friend aside "Is there someone there stood next to Ally?" The boy asked his friend. "No." The friend said.

Ally looked at Austin confused. "Your minds playing tricks on you.." The boy said "unless your 'friend' is a ghost.." They said before walking away.

Ally's eye's then widened in shock. It now all made sense to her. She then got thoughts and memories from all the time's Austin was talking to her and she was replying, then loads of people were throwing her weird looks. She then looked at Austin worried, shocked and scared. Suddenly she began to breath really heavily. "Ally.." Austin said getting closer to her. "No.." She said shaking her head "You can't be..". "Ally, let me explain!" Austin said. She shook her head "If nobody else can see you.. Only I can.. Then what and who are you?!" Ally asked slowly backing away. "I'm.. Dead.." Austin said. "What?!" Ally said. "Look, Ally.. I know it's scary but please-". "S-stay away.." Ally said before running off. "ALLY WAIT PLEASE!" Austin shouted.

Austin then felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw Ratliff. "Ratliff, I wouldn't bother speaking to me!" Austin said "Otherwise people are gonna think your a total wacko!" Ratliff looked at him confused "No they won't.." Ratliff said "I know what's going on.." He looked at Ratliff confused "How?! You couldn't possibly know Ratliff.." Austin said. "Dallas told me.." He said.

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon **

**HAHAH! CLIFF HANGER!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE :D**


	7. It Might Already Be Too Late - Dallas

**Chapter 7**

"Come again?" Austin said. He knew exactly what he had said, but.. He didn't know if he was just messing on with him. But why would he be messing with him? "I said-" Ratliff said being cut off by Austin. "Yeah I heard!" Austin said "can I ask something?" Ratliff nodded "Are you dead?" Austin asked. He shook his "No.. I'm not.."

Austin looked at him surprised "T-then how did Dallas tell you about me?!" Austin asked. "He told me that your dead.. That your trying to protect Ally from getting hurt." Ratliff said. "Yeah I know," Austin said "but how did you see Dallas if he's dead and your not.." Ratliff put his hand on his shoulder "It's a long story.." Austin then put his hand on Ratliff's shoulder "I have time.." Austin said "well, I don't.. But still.". "Fine." Ratliff sighed.

_Ratliff's Flashback (from his P.O.V.) _

_I was at home and Ally had just called. "Oh.. I'm so sorry," I said "Do you think you and Austin are gonna make up?" Ally sighed down the phone "I don't know Ratliff," She said "maybe.". "Well, I know you both will.." I said smiling, even though I know she couldn't see me. "Thanks Ratliff.." She said. Then all of a sudden there was a smash outside on the landing. "Uhh.. Ally, I gotta go.. I'll call you back.." I said before hanging up. _

_I walked to my bedroom door and opened it. I popped out my head and looked both ways in the passage way where I saw a smashed vase and my dog sat next to it cowering. "Great.. Mom is gonna kill me.." I said, I then walked over and tickled the dog behind her ears "and more importantly she's gonna kill you, yes she is!" I said as if I was talking to a baby. _

_As I began to pick up the broken pieces of the vase, she started to bark. "What?" I said looking at her, I looked at where she was barking. At the cupboard door. "There's nothing there you silly dog, shut up.." I said bending back down. When I bent back down I heard something fall in the cupboard and I stood up straight again. "Then again I could be wrong.." I said. _

_I then walked up the cupboard door quietly, and I quickly opened it. Nothing. "what.." I said closing it. So I turned back around. "ARGH!" I screamed/shouted. There was some teenage dude stood there with longish brown hair and eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I asked shouting "get out!" I said pushing him. The problem was.. When I pushed him.. I couldn't.. My hands just went straight through him, and well.. I went straight to the floor. Well done Ratliff, well done. _

_When I was on the floor I turned my head and looked at him. "Dude..." I said looking at him scared "your a ghost!" He nodded. I got up off the floor and literally flung myself against the wall "D-don't hurt me!" I said holding up my hands. "Relax.." He said getting closer to me "I'm not gonna hurt you." That didn't make me any better, but I relaxed a little. I then noticed something "Hey! You look like Ally's brother!" I said "she's shown me photo's of him..". "Yeah, that's me.. Listen Ratliff," Dallas said walking closer to me "you need to do me a favor. Now that Ally's fell out with Austin, you need to make sure she starts to like him again as a friend or how she use to. Otherwise she's gonna meet a horrible end." _

_I looked at him confused "What do you mean by 'an end'?" I asked confused. "Look, Ratliff, I can't explain.. Please.. Just get them to be friends.. And while you are, protect Ally for me.. Austin's dead.. he's supposed to be protecting her. But he can't if they've fell out.. It might already be late for her anyway.. just make sure they make friends again Ratliff.." Before I could say anything else, he disappeared. _

_Oh what has my life come too.._

_End of Flashback. _

__"Wow.." Austin said. Ratliff nodded. "I wanna go after Ally," Austin began "but I think she's kinda freaked out now..". "Then why don't you just go after her?" Ratliff asked "tell her everything, don't hide anything... Best to be honest." Austin thought about it for a moment "Your right.." Austin said. Ratliff nodded "I am.." He then sighed "But, I don't just wanna be her friend.. I wanna be more than that, but I can't.."

Ratliff looked at him confused "What do you mean 'you can't'?" Ratliff asked. "There's rules against these things.." He said "maybe if I was still alive or if she was dead.. But I can't see that happening." Ratliff pushed him gently "Go.." Ratliff said. "Alright, thanks Ratliff!" Austin said hugging him quickly.

Austin then ran to his house.

Now that it was night time he wasn't gonna be able to go to Ally's cause her Mom would wonder who she was talking to if she heard Ally seen as though she couldn't see him. So he went up into his house and to his bedroom where he opened his bedroom window. Ally's bedroom light was on and her window was open so it was a start.

"Ally.." Austin called "Ally! ALLY!" She then came up the window and looked at him as if she was gonna kill him "What Austin?!" She said angry but quietly. "Look.. Ally I am so sorry.." Austin said. "Why were they calling me weirdo's Austin?" Ally asked "saying you weren't there.. Are you dead? Am I the only one who can see you.." Austin remembered he couldn't tell her, otherwise he couldn't see her again "Austin!" Ally said almost shouting. "Sorry.. No.. It's cause er.. Them boys don't like me. They hate my guts. So they make others around me feel like crap.." He lied. "Really?" ally said. He nodded. "Oh my gosh," Ally said "I am so sorry Austin."

He smiled "It's okay." Austin said. "Best friends?" Ally asked. Austin smiled and nodded "Best best friends." Ally laughed a little.

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. She's Gone Austin - Ratliff

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Austin & Ally had both been at eachother's window for about 2 hours now, and it was 9 at night. They were talking about so much it was unbelievable. They really were great bestfriends. Nothing could ruin it.

Then Ally sighed "What's wrong?" Austin asked. "Nothing," Ally said frowning "nothing important.." Austin then leaned a little bit over his window a little more "Then tell me.." He said smiling. Ally smiled a little aswell "It's just.. My two friends Trish and Dez have been missing for over 2 years now.." Ally said beginning to fill with tears "I miss them so much.." Austin frowned "I'd give you a hug, but if I did, we'd both fall to our death.." He said trying to lighten the mood. Ally laughed a little and then wiped her tears away.

"Would you like to tell me more about Trish and Dez?" Austin asked "cause I'd like to know more." He said. "Well, they've been my bestfriends since I was 5 years old. We'd never fallen out. We spent every single day together with eachother, we done all sorts. Dez, he was a little bit stupid at times, but that's what made him fun, Trish wasn't afraid to speak her mind. They helped me through everything.. Like when my brother Dallas died. I didn't bother telling them about the abuse off my Mom," Ally explained "with them around, they were the only reason I kept myself alive cause of everything that had happened. They were my life, but then one day they both decided they were gonna go out without me because I was ill that day. Then the next day when I went to school they weren't there. I didn't think anything of it," She then began to cry a little "then about 2 days later they still hadn't shown up, then the police showed up at my door to tell me they'd gone missing and they couldn't find them... Just about a year ago they gave up on finding them because they've searched the whole city and on the out skirts of town.."

Austin sighed "It'll be okay Als," He said smiling "you've got me. I know, I'll never replace Trish and Dez, but I'm always here for you.." Austin said. Ally nodded "Your amazing Austin, like the bestest friend ever. Nobody can replace you.." She said. Austin smiled "Nobody can replace you either Ally." Ally smiled also "Your like the closest thing I have to a brother, if you were my brother... I'd love that." Austin then felt like he was gonna cry "Seriously, can I just risk jumping from my bedroom window to yours? Cause I seriously need to give you a hug!" He said. Ally laughed "You can try, but I don't think you'll make it.." She said. Austin laughed "I love you Ally.." He said. "I love you too Austin.." She said.

Then all of a sudden Ally's door flung straight open, Ally then turned around to find her Mom stood at the door really angry. "ALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE WINDOW?!" She asked shouting. Ally then turned to Austin "Austin, I am so sorry for about what your about to-" Before Ally could finish off her sentence her Mom grabbed Ally by both arms and nipped really tightly "What were you thinking?!" Mrs Dawson asked "hanging out of a window at this time of the night!" Ally looked over to Austin for help, but all Austin was doing was watching helplessly, there was nothing he could do. He felt like crying "LOOK AT ME!" She shouted grabbed Ally's head and turning it around harshly "I'm talking to my friend!" Ally said. "Friends!" Mrs Dawson laughed "you have none!"

Mrs Dawson then grabbed Ally by the hair and dragged her down onto the floor where she began to punch and kick her really really really hard "Don't. Even. Think. About. Doing. It Again!" Mrs Dawson then began to get more angrier and punch her even more. All Austin could see was the shadows on Ally's bedroom wall of her Mom hitting her, and he could hear Ally's cry's of pain. He then felt tears roll down his face. "I'm getting help Ally!" Austin said quietly. He took out his phone and dialed a number "Ratliff! Get to Ally's now!" He said. "What, why?" Ratliff asked. "Cause, she's in danger! Her Mom can't see me! Ratliff, she needs you! Your her only hope! Please!". "Alright calm down!" Ratliff said "what do I do when I get there?" Austin went to go reply, but Ally let out a big massive scream and then she stopped screaming as her Mom began to continue to beat her. "W-was that Ally?" Ratliff asked. "Y-y-yeah.." Austin said. "Right, I'm coming!" Ratliff said before hanging up the phone.

"STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Mrs Dawson said before giving Ally one last kick "worthless child.." her Mom said before leaving the room. Austin then crept to his window "A-ally.." Austin said "Ally, are you okay?" He asked "ALLY! Ally, answer me!" Austin then began to cry. "Austin!" Ratliff called. Austin looked down and saw Ratliff down at the bottom of the window "Ratliff! Get in there now!" Austin called. Ratliff nodded before running round the back door.

A few minutes later, Ratliff reappeared in Ally's room. "Oh my god.." Ratliff said as his face went white. "What is it?" Austin asked "is she okay?" Ratliff bent down and knelt next to Ally. Her head was bleeding, her face was all cut up and started to bruise.. Her arms were bruised and one of them looked deformed. "Austin, she doesn't look so good.." Ratliff said. Then all of a sudden there was sirens "Did you call the police and an ambulance?" Austin asked. "Yeah.." Ratliff said "figured she'd need them.." Austin shook his head. Ratliff then felt Ally's stomach and then pulse. He then felt his heart sink "Oh my god!" Ratliff shouted before beginning to cry. "What is it?!" Austin asked. "She's dead!" Ratliff shouted before beginning to cry more. Austin's heart then just broke right there in a million pieces. He then got up off from where he was and ran outside.

As he went to go run inside the house, a police man stopped him. "You can't go in there!" The police man said grabbing hold of him. "No, I have too!" Austin said. "Sorry, you can't!" The police man said "Just wait here.." Austin then saw Ally's Mom getting took away from the police, Austin then just glared at her. "Please let me go in.." Austin said "my two friends are in there.." The police man shook his head "Sorry! No!" Austin was fine with it, he'd just sneak in when he wasn't looking. But then out came a bed with a body on it covered up and then he just broke down on the spot and burst out crying "ALLY!" He shouted. He then ran over to the bed "Ally, no.." He said throwing the cover back and looking at her. Ratliff then went over and grabbed him by his arm "C'mon Austin.." Ratliff said wiping his eyes "we'll visit her at the hospital.." Austin shook his head "No, I wanna stay!" Austin said almost shouting. Ratliff then grabbed hold of Austin's arms and began to drag him back "NO Austin!" Ratliff said.

Ratliff then managed to drag Austin off and both of them watched the ambulance drive off with Ally's body in it. Austin then fell to the floor onto his knee's and began to cry "She's gone.." Austin said "it's all my fault.. I should of been there for her more.." Ratliff then bent down onto the floor also and rubbed Austin's back gently.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	9. Disappearing

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

About an hour later, Austin and Ratliff were both sat in the hospital waiting outside the room where Ally's body was. A doctor then came out and stood infront of them both. "You can go in and look at her if you want.." He said before walking away.

Ratliff stood up and turned to face Austin "You gonna come in?" Ratliff asked him. Austin shook his head 'no'. "I can't.." He said "she's dead because of me, I can't live with myself." Ratliff sighed and sat next to Austin "If it helps your not living anyway.." Ratliff said rubbing his back. Austin laughed a little and frowned "I should of just gone round her house, that way I could of stopped her Mom."

"Austin, it's not your fault.." Ratliff said. "Do you know what I was told if Ally got killed?" Austin asked Ratliff. He shook his head. "If she died, I was told I wasn't gonna be seen by ANYONE ever again.." Austin said wiping his eyes that were filling with tears "I don't want that Ratliff.." He looked at Austin sadly "Well, I can still see you, so your not gonna disappear. I'm still gonna be able to see you no matter what." Ratliff said. Austin nodded"Just tell me something you wanna say to me incase I disappear sometime between now and tomorrow." Ratliff sighed "Well, your a great guy and Ally was lucky to have a friend like you, just remember that..." Ratliff said standing up. Austin smiled "Thanks Ratliff.." He said standing up and hugging him. "I'm gonna go in and see her," Ratliff said before going up to the door "for the record, you were a great friend to me too." He then went inside the room.

All of a sudden Dallas appeared out of nowhere. "I know.." Austin said "I'm sorry.. I failed.." Dallas put his arm around Austin "It's okay," Dallas said "you couldn't stop her from where you were.." Austin nodded "But, I-". "Stop!" Dallas said removing his arm from Austin "don't go blaming yourself! There was nothing you could do.."

Austin sighed "Are you mad?" Austin asked. "A little," Dallas said "but it'll be fine." Austin then sat back down "Not for me, I'm never gonna be seen again by anyone.. That hurts.." Dallas sat by him "You'll get use to it, cause then you'll have other ghosts to take care of. Or you can just go around haunting and scaring people you hate.." Austin laughed a little "look, Austin, you might not disappear forever. You might be seen by some people..". "Maybe.." He said. Dallas then stood up "I've gotta go.." Dallas said. "See ya.." Austin said. "Good luck Austin." He said before disappearing into thin air.

A few minutes later, Ratliff came out of the room. "So, how is she?" Austin asked standing up. Ratliff then looked from left to right, then a nurse walked by "Hey!" Ratliff said stopping her "did you see a blonde haired boy leave?" He asked. "No, he was sat her and he just disappeared." She said before walking away.

Austin's heart then sunk. "Oh.." Ratliff said. _He's disappeared, I know it.. _"Hey, we're gonna take her now.." The doctor said to Ratliff. He nodded. "Goodbye Austin.." Ratliff said putting his hands in his pockets and leaving with his head bowed down. "Bye Ratliff.." Austin said even though he knew Ratliff couldn't see or hear him.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10! :D**


	10. Reunited - Final Chapter

**Review time! :D **

**piplup312 - "Aww that is so sad :(" - I know, but it gets better! I promise :) **

**TrauzllyIs4ever - "Aww I teared up:'(" - Awe :( **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

A week had now past ever since Ally's death. Austin was still torn up about it and upset, especially now that he'd ruined his chances of ever been seen by anyone again.

Today was the hardest day of all.. It was her funeral. Even though nobody could see him he'd still decided to go, no matter how hard it was gonna be. Especially because Ratliff was more than likely gonna be there and not gonna be able to speak to him.

So when he got there he just went over to where people were gathered around her grave stone. Austin stood infront of two people and looked down at the stone It said _Allison 'Ally' Dawson 1995 - 2013 _He frowned when he saw it.

The vicar then started to speak. But it was becoming too much for Austin to bear, so he turned around and walked off. Once he'd went through the two people he came out behind everyone where there was a lot of trees, grave stones and an open field.

He then looked to his near right where he saw a girl stood there. With brown curly hair with blonde tips. "Ally!" Austin said. She then turned her head where she saw Austin "Austin?" Ally said confused and walking up him "you can see me?" She asked. He nodded "Yes! Yes I can!" He said before hugging her tightly. Ally hugged back, but pushed him away afterwards "Stop, people are gonna think your crazy talking to yourself.." She said. Austin shook his head "They won't, they can't see me.."

Ally gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm dead too," Austin said "I have been since the day we met. Only a limited amount of people could see me!" Ally's eye's widened "W-wow.." She said. "I was sent to protect you, obviously.. Didn't do a good job. I got told if you died nobody will see me again.." Ally smiled a little "Who sent you?" Ally asked. "Dallas, your brother.." He said.

Ally then smiled big "Now that I'm dead will I be able to see him?!" Ally asked. Austin smiled big and nodded "Yeah, you will. There's also other people who you can see.." He said. "Who?" Ally asked in confusion. They began to walk slowly towards the open field, Ally was still looking at Austin "You know your friends Trish and Dez?" Austin asked. "Did you find them?!" Ally asked. "Sorta, they're dead.. They have been since they disappeared, they got killed when they went where they went to.." Austin explained. "Oh.." Ally said she then smiled "At least I get to see them again." Austin nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't keep you safe.." Austin said. "It's okay," Ally said before hugging him "I'm still grateful for everything you done for me!" When they pulled away from yet another hug they both looked at eachother in the eyes, Austin then slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. This time she didn't freak out. She actually wrapped her hands around his neck, and he put his hands round her waist.

When they pulled away they both smiled at eachother "I've been waiting to do that for a very long while now.." Austin said smiling. Ally smiled "Same.." She said "Austin, will you go out with me?" Austin nodded "Of course I will.." He said before kissing her again.

He then pulled away and held out his hand, Ally then took his hand. "You ready to go see Dallas, Trish, Dez and the rest of the dead kids?" Austin asked. "Depressing question.. But, do I have a choice?" Ally said. "Not really.." Austin said easing her to look over to the open field.

When Ally looked over to the open field she saw some kids and teens over there that weren't there before. But Dallas, Trish and Dez stook out the most to her. She smiled big.

Both Ally and Austin made their way over them where Ally was reunited with her brother, Trish and Dez.

The End.

* * *

**WHOOP! The end of a story :3 **

**This story kinda lost the storyline xD IF you watch the music video to Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride, thats what it was supposed to be -.- But because it was Austin & Ally I was using, it lost the story line xD **


End file.
